Eclipse
by Bougenville
Summary: Forehead poke celebration. Matahari dan Bulan,hanya bisa bersatu dalam gerhana. Apakah Pertemuan yang indah selalu berakhir dengan cepat? Karena itu,Sakura bersumpah tidak akan menjadikan kisah cintanya berakhir seperti gerhana/Tidak pandai membuat summary/RnR?


"Lalu,bagaimana kau bisa memberiku banyak harapan?" Tanya Hinata.

Sakura tertunduk dalam. Ia yang menyemangati Hinata,tapi sebenarnya dia juga berjuang untuk cintanya.

 _Sasuke-kun…_

_ooOoo_

* * *

Eclipse

By Rhein98

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Saya Cuma pinjam tokohnya

Rate: T

Summary: Forehead poke celebration. Matahari dan Bulan,hanya bisa bersatu dalam gerhana. Apakah pertemuan yang indah selalu berakhir dengan cepat? Karena itu,Sakura bersumpah tidak akan menjadikan kisah cintanya berakhir seperti gerhana

Kalau tidak suka baca saja dulu,kalau benar-benar tidak suka silakan tekan tombol back

Enjoy Reading

* * *

Sakura menutup pintu pelan,lalu memutar kuncinya. Ia mulai berjalan meninggalkan apartemen,menuju Rumahsakit konoha,tempatnya mengabdi sekarang. Saat ini,matahari muncul dengan malu-malu,mewarnai langit dengan warna jingga. Manik _emerald_ milik Sakura menatap lurus kedepan,sesekali menunduk hormat dan tersenyum pada orang-orang yang menyapanya.

Limabelas menit cukup untuknya berjalan hingga ke Rumahsakit Konoha.

" _Ohayou,_ Sakura." Shizune menyapanya dari depan gerbang Rumahsakit.

" _Ohayou mou_ , Shizune-san." Ia melangkah menuju loker dan mengambil jas putihnya.

"Oh ya, Sakura. Bisakah kau mengganti perban pasien di ruangan 705?"

"Baiklah."

Segera langkah kakinya menuntun Sakura untuk pergi ke ruangan yang Shizune maksud.

_ooOoo_

* * *

"Gelap … "

Sakura menengok keluar jendela.

.

 _Langit perlahan menghitam ketika sang bulan mendekati matahari,yang selalu sendirian._

 _Matahari kesepian._

 _Matahari tak punya teman yang abadi._

 _Bulan,perlahan mendekatinya. Menyatukan diri pada matahari._

 _Pertemuan mereka membuat mahakarya indah yang terlukis di langit_

 _Matahari,kini ia berteman._

 _Namun sang Bulan datang hanya sementara._

 _Bulan pergi,meninggalkan matahari._

 _Yang terdiam,tak bisa mencegahnya._

 _Pertemuan singkat mereka…_

 _._

"Gerhana … "

Sakura menghembuskan napas berat. Ia menghempaskan dirinya ke kasur,menatap langit-langit dengan pandangan kosong.

 _Sasuke-kun, ada dimana dia sekarang?_

"Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

Lamunannya terhenti ketika cahaya matahari kembali menyusup masuk ke kamarnya. Sakura bangkit,melihat luar jendela.

"Gerhananya … berhenti?"

.

 _Pertemuan mereka melahirkan sebuah keindahan,namun hanya sementara._

 _._

Sakura menggeleng cepat.

Dalam hati ia bergumam.

 _Aku dan dia,tak boleh seperti gerhana._

_ooOoo_

* * *

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya ketika ia mendengar bunyi gemerisik dedaunan yang diinjak dan hawa kehadiran seseorang,ah tidak. Tiga orang. Ia merapatkan ponconya,lalu menyembunyikan diri dibalik pohon dan menghilangkan hawa kehadiran.

Perbincangan beberapa orang itu semakin jelas seiring langkahnya yang perlahan mendekati Sasuke.

"Jadi bagaimana suratmu?" Tanya laki-laki yang berbadan besar dan memakai rompi jounin Suna.

"Entahlah. Sepertinya aku ditolak. Katanya dia sedang menunggu seseorang. Tapi sampai sekarang aku tidak melihat siapa yang Ia tunggu itu."

Orang itu,laki-laki yang berambut coklat menyahut dengan suaranya sedikit parau,tertunduk pasrah.

"Sayang sekali. Sebenarnya dokter itu menunggu siapa ya? Eh,siapa nama Dokter cantik itu? Saki … apa?" Tanya laki-laki yang sedikit pendek dari mereka bertiga dan memiliki bekas luka di pipi kiri.

"Sakura … ya. Haruno Sakura. Dia sangat manis."

Sasuke tersentak.

 _Haruno Sakura? Jadi dia sedang membicarakannya? Lalu siapa yang ia tunggu?_

Sasuke sedikit bergeser ke sisi pohon sebelah kiri saat mereka melewatinya.

Ia merogoh saku celananya ketika ia rasa ponselnya bergetar.

 _Message From: Dobe_

 _Temee! kapan kau pulang? Hentikan saja petualanganmu,Sakura sudah lelah menunggu. Cepat lamar dia,nanti diambil orang!_

 _Ngomong-ngomong lusa acara pernikahan ku dengan Hinata! Kau harus datang!_

 _Oh iya,akhir-akhir ini Sakura agak murung. Apa jangan-jangan kau tak menghubunginya? Dasar payah!_

"Cih."

Sasuke memasukkan ponselnya kembali. Ia menghembuskan napas berat,lalu menatap langit. Cahaya matahari terahalang oleh dahan-dahan yang berdaun lebat.

 _Dia kira mudah merangkai kata-kata?_

Sasuke berjalan meninggalkan persembunyiannya.

 _Apa Sakura benar-benar menungguku?_

 _Aku sudah berulangkali hampir membunuhnya._

 _Apakah aku masih pantas bersamanya? Apa aku berhak mendapatkan cintanya?_

Sasuke mendengus. Manik sehitam jelaga itu menatap lurus kedepan,mencari-cari jalan keluar dari hutan,dan mulai melompati dahan demi dahan.

 _Setidaknya aku harus melihatnya dulu,walau sebentar._

 _Aku merindukannya._

_ooOoo_

* * *

 _Kalaupun Sakura tak diciptakan menjadi manusia._

 _Ia akan memilih menjadi malam yang gelap._

 _Menjadi waktu istirahatnya manusia._

 _Asalkan masih bisa bersama,dan melihat bintang,yang berkelipan._

 _Meski terkadang bintang menghilang,namun ia yakin._

 _Bintang akan datang._

 _Menemaninya,_

 _Sang malam yang kesepian._

 _._

 _._

Sakura menarik kursi,dan mendudukinya pelan. Raganya masih berada dibelakang meja,namun pikirannya melayang,mengingat janji seorang lelaki,yang ia tunggu kehadirannya.

" _Aku akan segera menemuimu. Dan terimakasih."_

Setidaknya janji itulah yang ia genggam erat dalam ingatannya.

"Tapi,kenapa kau belum datang juga?"

Sakura menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan.

Bahu ringkihnya bergetar, butiran air mulai turun dari matanya

Yang tak sanggup lagi menahan kerinduan.

Dan lelah karena pura-pura bahagia didepan teman-temannya.

.

.

 _Malam terkadang menangis,_

 _Karena bintang menghilang,lenyap berselimut awan_

 _Malam terus menunggu bintang kembali menampakkan diri,_

 _Menunggu awan tebal terkikis seiring airmatanya yang jatuh ._

 _Namun kini,sang malam mulai lelah._

 _Malam semakin terlarut dalam duka_

 _._

 _._

"Sasuke-kun … " Ucapnya lirih.

 _Hanya satu yang sang malam inginkan._

 _Kembali padanya,bersamanya._

_ooOoo_

* * *

Pagi hari di Konoha,tampak seorang laki-laki berjalan mendekati gerbang.

"Hoi,Kotetsu. Itu kan … "

Izumo menepuk pundak kotetsu yang masih mengantuk.

"Apa?" Sahutnya sambil menguap.  
"Coba lihat siapa disana."

Kotetsu berpaling. Rasa kantuknya langsung lenyap melihat siapa yang memasuki gerbang.

"Kau … Sasuke?"

"Hn."

Matanya menatap lurus kedepan,tak menghiraukan mereka berdua yang kebingungan.

Hanya satu yang ia inginkan,bertemu Sakura. Sebelumnya ia harus melaporkan misinya dulu pada Rokudaime Hokage.

Tapi hal itu hanya tertinggal dalam pikirannya. Kakinya tanpa sadar menuntun kearah lain,menuju Rumahsakit Konoha.

Ia berhenti di gerbang Rumahsakit,dihadang rasa ragu.

"Sasuke-san!" Ia terdiam ketika seseorang memanggilnya. Shizune mendekat dengan tergopoh-gopoh. Sasuke mengernyit.

"Sasuke-san! Mencari Sakura,ya? Dia barusaja pergi."

Sasuke tersentak. Ia membalas perkatann Shizune dengan anggukan,lalu memutar arah dan mengikuti kemana kakinya ingin pergi. Ia mengurungkan niat untuk melapor pada hokage. Ia ingin mencari si kepala merah muda dulu.

_ooOoo_

Sasuke merogoh saku celananya. Dan mendapati sebuah cincin bermata ruby yang masih bagus,tak ada lecet sedikitpun.

Rencananya cincin itu untuk melamar Sakura,tapi rasa ragu kembali menghantuinya.

Sebenarnya Sasuke bukanlah orang yang peragu atau plin-plan,tapi untuk kali ini rasanya ia belum bisa memutuskannya.

Ia tersentak ketika melihat orang yang dia cari-cari, sakura mendekati tiga tiang tempat mereka ujian mengambil lonceng dulu.

Apa yang dia lakukan disitu?

Tanpa sadar kakinya mebawa Sasuke mendekat dan keluar dari tempat persembunyian. Tapi tiba-tiba saja terhenti karena seorang laki-laki mendekatinya

Sial!

Sejak kapan aku jadi pecundang seperti ini?

Ia melihat laki-laki itu menyerakan sebuah amplop pada Sakura dengan kepala tertunduk.

Sasuke berbalik hendak pergi,namun...

"Siapa disana?"

Sasuk ketahuan.

Ia memalingkan wajah sedikit menghadap Sakura,lalu pergi masuk kedalam hutan.

_ooOoo_

* * *

"Itu...gomenne aku harus pergi." Ucap Sakura,meninggalkan laki-laki itu dengan penuh tanda tanya.

 _Laki-laki berponco itu... tidak salah lagi!_

Sakura menjerit dalam hati.

"Sasuke-kun! Tunggu!"

Sakura terus melompati dahan demi dahan,mengejar Sasuke yang ia sendiri tak mengerti kenapa orang didepannya itu menjauhinya.

 _Sang bintang yang ia rindukan kini berada dihadapannya._

Sakura mencondongkan badannya.

Tidak ada cara lain,batinnya.

"Sasuke-kun! Shannarooo!"

BRUK!

Sakura berhasil menubruk tubuh Sasuke hingga mereka jatuh,bergulingan di tanah yang tertutup daun-daun jatuh dari pohon yang meranggas.

Sakura bangun perlahan,tubuhnya terasa sakit,terutama bagian bahu yang duluan menghantam tanah.

Sasuke berdiri membersihkan kotoran yang menempel pada ponconya.

"Ada apa Sasuke-kun? Mengajakku bermain kejar-kejaran?" Tanya Sakura setengah mengejek.

"Berisik." Sasuke memalingkan muka.

"Sasuke-kun. Akhirnya kau pulang juga." Sakura berdiri menyapu dengan kasar rambutnya yang sedikit kotor.

"Sakura,aku... "

Sasuke menggantungkan kalimatnya ketika ia rasa cincin ruby dari saku celananya raib.

"Ada apa?"

Sasuke menundukkan kepala. Ia tersenyum tipis ketika melihat cincinnya tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri,lalu memungutnya.

"Cincin milik siapa itu, Sasuke-kun? Indah sekali Ah biar kutebak,apa kau ingin melamar seseorang?"

Ucap Sakura,sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Ya. Aku ingin melamar seseorang. Tapi kurasa aku tidak pantas dengannya."

Sasuke terhenyak. Bahkan ia tak menyangka dengan kalimat yang barusaja meluncur dari mulutnya.

"Mengapa kau beranggapan begitu? Aku yakin dia akan menerimamu apa adanya."

Ucap Sakura dengan sedikit hampir menangis.

Wanita mana yang akan Sasuke lamar? Batin Sakura.

Mendengar pernyataan Sakura tadi membuat Sasuke berbalik,menatap dalam manik kehijauan milik Sakura.

"Kalau begitu,kau harus membangun kembali klan Uchiha bersamaku."

Sakura terhenyak. Matanya membulat karena pernyataan lamaran Sasuke untuknya.

"Maksudmu Aku... aku..."

"Hn." Gumam Sasuke.

"Ya,Sasuke-kun. Aku bersedia." Jawab Sakura dengan airmata yang tak bisa lagi ia tahan.

Perlahan Sasuke mendekat,merengkuh tubuh Sakura yang bergetar karena tangis.

"Arigatou,Sakura. Setelah ini aku akan menemui kedua orangtuamu."

Sakura mengangguk lemah dalam pelukannya. Tak tergambarkan lagi perasaan bahagianya sekarang.

 _Kini,sang malam tak lagi kesepian._

 _Karena kini bintang telah bersamanya._

 _Seperti yang ia impikan_.

_ooOoo_

* * *

 _Kini Sang malam tak lagi kesepian,sejak sang Bulan dan bintang berada di sisi nya._

"Jadi begitu,ma?" Tanya Sarada setelah mendengar cerita dari Sakura.

"Yah. Papamu sangat payah. Setelah dia berhasil membunuh kido dulu dia malah pergi lagi. Haah… Benar-benar."

Sakura menandaskan ocha nya yang sudah mendingin.

Sasuke yang barusaja keluar dari kamar mandi ketika mendengar pernyataan sakura membuatnya merasa harga dirinya sebagai Uchiha direndahkan,apalagi di hadapan putrinya sendiri.

Namun kejengkelan itu tak berlangsung lama. Karena kini ia sudah memikirkan bagaimana cara membalasnya.

Dan diwajahnya kini tercetak seringai tipis.

"Sekarang tidurlah,Sarada. Besok lanjutan ujian chunin kan? Kau harus istirahat."

"Ha'I." Sarada naik ke kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua.

Sakura menghela napas panjang,lalu mengambil gelas dan berjalan menuju dapur.

Saat meletakkan gelas yang sudah dicuci Sakura baru menyadari bahwa ada Sasuke yang bersandar di dinding dapur.

"Sejak kapan kau ada di situ,anata?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Ia mendekati Sakura,lalu dengan cepat ia menunduk,meraih tubuh Sakura dan menggendongnya di bahu kanan.

"Sasuke-kuun! Turunkan akuu!" Teriak Sakura sambil memukul-mukul punggung Sasuke.

Sasuke tak menjawab sampai didepan pintu kamar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Turunkan aku!"

"Karena kau sudah merendahkan harga diriku didepan putriku sendiri,kau harus melakukan ritual 'penebusan dosa' mu, hime." Jawab Sasuke dengan seringai lebar yang terlukis di wajahnya.

Mata Sakura melebar ketika akhirnya ia mengerti apa maksud dari yang Sasuke katakan.

"KYAAA!"

 **FIN**

* * *

 **A/N**

Word Count: 1459

Halo teman-temaannn… daku kembali lagi dengan fic yang begitu absurd dan terkesan mengada-ada ini :'v jujur saja aku samasekali tidak percaya diri, IYA,SAMASEKALI TIDAK PERCAYA DIRI :"v dengan fic ini yang begitu asdfghjkl hasil dari ide yang subhanallah susah banget keluarnya :'v dan juga karena tugas kuliah yang begitu memberatkan sehingga gak bisa lagi mikirin fic :'v

Jujur saja sebenarnya aku sangat terpaksa menulis adegan yang -ehem- ituu- ehem :'v you know lah :'v aku benar-benar buntu ide untuk menulis endingnya gimana :'v

*Pundung dalam lemari

Maafkan aku karena Sasuke nya OOC,Sakura nya OOC dan segala kesalahanku semuwanyah :'v maap karena mengecewakan kalian dengan fic ku yang amberegul ini :'v maapkan daku karena pair fav kita yang ternistakan karena ulahku :'v

Ah syudahlah acara meweknya :'v oke pertama aku mau ngucapin happy 1st anniversary bwt SasuSaku :"v yeaaaahhhhhh! , aku seneng banget pas pertama kali baca naruto 700 yang menceritakan bahwa SasuSaku itu udh jd pair canon :'v aku terhura smpe rasanya pengen guling2 :'v dari dulu,sejak aku suka Naruto dari kelas 3 SD klo gak salah emng ngedukung Sasuke nikahnya sama Sakura :'v dan ternyata impianku jadi kenyataan :'v

*Nangis di depan lepi

Oh hampir kelupaan. fic ini terinspirasi dari fanfic Lonely Dark Star nya Vanxilla (udh baca,belum?), fic yg paling menyentuh untuk daku :'v sumvah pngen nangis pas baca itu fic :'v maapkan daku karena isinya ada kemiripan yaa :"v

*digampar Author Vanxilla

*ampoonn :'v

Special thanks to Allah swt yang masih memberiku umur sampai sekarang,yg ngasih aku bisa napas secara gratis tanpa dipungut biaya :"3

Thx to author GhienaShikatema,temen baru di kampus yang memberiku motivasi dan arahan dalam perfanfiksian :'v kapanpun dimanapun klo ketemu (tiap hari malah :v ) pasti ngomongin fanfiksi,nyahahahha :v betewe dia mau comeback lho,ada yang penasaran sama kelanjutan fic nya? Hehe aku sudah curi start duluan :v

Dan terimakasih kpada mimin BTC di pesbuk sama Daffodila yang memberiku semangat supaya menghilangkan ketidak-PD an saya yang kayaknya sampai sekarang gak ilang2 :'v Aku tanpa kalian,butiran debuuu… :'v

Terimakasih juga pada NH sahabatku yang selalu mensupport untuk menyelesaikan fic ini meskipun dia gak ngerti fanfiksi :'v aku sayang didaaahhh :'v

Dan terimakasih buat kalian semua yang sudi membaca fic saya yang absurd ini :'v aku sayang kaliaaannnn :'v

Oh iya aku mau minta pendapat kalian dong :3 ini yang mana hrus dtambahin ya? Aku masih newbie soalnya :'v sampaikan di kotak Review yaa

Sampai jumpa di fic ku berikutnya… _  
_


End file.
